I Need Olga Now: A Reading for Mr Frank B Parker
by Silaren
Summary: A short piece in reading format I wrote to get things rolling on tying up the storyline between Frank and Olga's potential romance.


I NEED OLGA NOW: A READING FOR MR. FRANK B. PARKER

_A short piece in reading form that I wrote to get things rolling on tying up the storyline between Frank and Olga's potential romance._

Dear Madam Claire,

I came to you because Sir KnightTail is really busy these days and I really needed this question answered. For three long years I've been in love with a woman I work with named Olga. But there's one problem. She doesn't exactly share the same feelings as I do for her, at least, I don't think she wants me to know about her feelings for me. See, I am in a crazy line of work and it gets pretty dangerous. Don't tell anyone this, but I am a chrononaut in what is called Project Backstep for the NSA. I am the guy who goes back in time seven days to fix things. They can be natural disasters on a large scale or life-threatening diseases that can wipe out the whole planet. Oh, and did I mention every time I backstep, Olga is less attracted to me somehow? We start off great, maybe even an affectionate kiss before I go, but once I get back, nothing's happened. At least not in her timeline. I am back at square one. However, over time, I sensed her feelings for me have changed, perhaps to soften towards me. Anyhow, I feel like I need something to help me show her that I am the one for her. That she can trust me. What do you say? Can I save the day and get the girl? I need Olga now.

yours truly,

Frank B. Parker,

NSA chrononaut

Hi, Frank. Thank you for seeking me out. I would be pleased to answer the question regarding your seeming unrequited love for Olga. However, due to ethical purposes, I cannot tell you what she is feeling or thinking, only help show you what your options are and what you can do to get her to start taking you more seriously. After that my friend, it's up to the fates. So let's see what the cards hold for your journey, shall we? For this reading I have used the Legacy of Divine Tarot.

What really stands out to me here is the Knight of Cups reversed and 6 of Wands in contrast to the feminine energy of The High Priestess. The Knight of Cups is about invitations of love, but here we see the reversal, which might mean that you are in fact having some trouble getting your message across to Olga. You want her to consider a serious proposal for a serious relationship without coming off as just a casual partner. I would say that this is also somehow linked to her image of you and about her expectations of love. She doesn't see a serious, mature and charming guy who really thinks she's special. She needs to know this guy is going to be understanding, romantic, and perhaps dream with her about what she wants and needs.

The 6 of Wands leads me to a very interesting information about your chances with Olga. Even though it seems like you're against in the odds of gaining her favor, the chances do look pretty good, you only need to know that victory is within your grasp. This also tells me that with the right attitude and approach (Knight of Cups) she will respond to you in a positive way. The 6 of Wands tells me that she already feels as you do.

The High Priestess is a major arcana card, meaning that it holds spiritual significance about your actions in this situation. The High Priestess is usually a card about feminine power, hidden aspects, and secrets of the unconscious mind. So this is speaking to your connection with such an energy. In addition, there is definitely a connection with the Knight of Cups here who is and can be in touch with his expressive side. The High Priestess reversed may say that you need to speak up rather than remain passive, quiet or observant. You would also do well to open up to Olga whenever you can, speaking about your past in which the two of you can open up and have a real conversation. She might be in this type of profession as well, so this would be very stimulating to her to be able to understand who it is you really are: Someone who loves her and that can give her the life partner she's hoped for.

As far as the timeline is concerned, I would suggest carrying a memento from her to re-establish your connection or at least some reminder of some information she's told only you - and would not tell anyone one else - that will get her to trust you a little more each time.

Again, it was a pleasure to be able to read for you, Mr. Frank B. Parker. I do wish you the best with your love life.

Kindest regards,

Madam Claire


End file.
